


First Date

by RyoWei247



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bad end, M/M, One Shot, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyoWei247/pseuds/RyoWei247
Summary: Akira invites Goro to hang out for an afternoon. Despite his better judgement Goro agrees.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musical_life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_life/gifts).



Perhaps this had been a bad idea. That seemed to be the only consistent thought floating around in Akechi Goro’s head as he sat in Inokashira Park with Kurusu Akira. It wasn’t that he wasn’t having a good time, no, he was. Kurusu-kun was great company, but it all seemed rather sudden. He shouldn’t have gone to Leblanc in the first place, tonight of all nights. Some might call that tempting fate. He might too if he believed in such things. Regardless, he went to Leblanc and ordered his coffee. The coffee shop was a calm place, he could almost forget that Shibuya was just a train ride away. He was somewhere else, somewhere far, far away. But it had not been long before Kurusu-kun walked through the door, disappearing up a set of stairs. Goro had greeted him, even anticipated one of those witty remarks of his, but had received only a shy glance in return. Though come to think of it had not been the first time he had witnessed some strange behavior coming from Akira in recent weeks. But as quickly as he had gone upstairs he came back down, wearing his weekend clothes and standing to the side. 

“Come to the park with me.” It had been less of a request and more of a demand. Considering the calendar date, Goro should have refused, but when it came to Kurusu-kun that was simply not something he was capable of. 

It occurred to him, early on, that this was the first time they had spent a significant amount of time together. It had always been in passing at the station or at Leblanc. Their conversations were usually one sided, but now they were talking, spending time together. It wasn’t the Phantom Thieves all the time. They could discuss other things, like school, likes, dislikes, or perhaps something more meaningful. Though part of him appreciated those silly things. Akira liked curry and hated wasabi. His favorite class was Literature but he wasn’t good at Math. Goro couldn’t help but smile at the tiny details. 

Then there were the other things. Things that were never said but what he observed. Kurusu-kun smelt softly of spices. It was oddly soothing, nostalgic even. It was nostalgic without the pain that usually followed. It was enough to make him want to lean in and place his head on Akira’s shoulder. He resisted, for now at least. That would be the least of the things of the things he’d be fighting if he stuck around any—shit. What time was it? Goro didn’t even need to look at his watch. The sky was enough of a hint. The bright colors of sunset had faded. The sky was now growing an increasingly darker shade of blue. 

“Kurusu-kun, it’s getting a bit late, I need to be going.” He flashed a quick smile and stood up to leave. "Let’s do this again sometime.” 

As he turned to go, his arm was caught. “Wait, Akechi, just a few more minutes,” he requested. 

Goro didn’t have a few more minutes. Time was up. It made him angry, actually. He was begging for an accident, begging for something awful to happen. But if that’s what he wished? So be it. 

“Well if you insist.” He grinned, taking his seat back on the bench. Oddly enough Akira didn’t let go. His hand remained around Akechi’s wrist. It was light, Goro could have pulled his hand away if he wanted, but he didn’t. It wasn’t unpleasant. Kurusu’s hand moved lower, locking with Goro’s. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. So that’s what this was about? Affection.

“Should I let go?” Akira asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Goro weighed his options. It was thirty seconds too late to yank his hand away. It wouldn’t be particularly honest either, not that the idea of honesty had ever applied to him.  Maybe it was the suddenness of it all but Goro let the words “No, don’t.” slip past his lips. Against reason he allowed their fingers to intertwine. Akira…he couldn’t know what was coming. Their eyes met for a moment. There was something unnervingly calm about his eyes. _Stop this, Goro, you can make it home in time, spare him._ Akira’s free hand reached up and brushed a few strands of hair behind Akechi’s ear. The feeling of Akira’s fingertips grazing his cheek was soft, gentle, the effect, however was anything but. Goro’s mind began racing. There had to be some way to leave without putting the whole evening to the torch. “Akira-kun, listen, I need to—”

His sentence was hushed however by Akira pressing his lips to his. The thudding heart in his chest nearly burst.  _ Akira…don’t do this _ . He thought, but he made no attempts to push him away.

“Goro,” Akira whispered, their lips barely parted. “I’m sorry.”

Goro’s hand ran along Akira’s cheek, his teeth clenching. “You should be, you fool. You have no idea what you’ve done to yourself.”

“I know, I really do.”

“You really don’t…” But despite his words, he was the one who kissed back, his other hand latching on to Akira’s jacket. Tongues began darting in and out and maybe it was the knowledge of how badly this was all going to end but Goro was the one to say “I love you” when they parted. The words were quiet and bitter. He placed his hand under Akira’s chin his thumb running along his lips that were parted in shock. “So let me go. Stop all this before nightfall.”

He watched the pupils in Akira’s eyes shrink and felt his grip tighten. “You think you can say whatever you want to people and walk away. Well, I’ve got news for you, Goro; that tactic doesn’t work on me.  Of course it wouldn’t. If anyone was immune to Goro’s ways of fucking with people it was him, but… “Do you want to die that badly, Akira?” 

“Do you want to kill me that badly?” he spat back. 

A deep guttural growl snuck past Goro’s clenched teeth. “No, but you--” he slammed Akira down on the park bench. “You appeared hell bent of making sure I do!” 

It was too late. He knew that now. And perhaps Akira did too based on the look on his face. “Goro?”

“You fool...I didn’t want this!” His face twisted in agony as the growls became more prominent with every syllable. 

Akira reached up, and despite the fear in his eyes he did not push Goro away, instead he wiped away tears that he did not know were there. 

The touch helped him, even if only for a few moments. It a last ditch effort he tossed Akira to the ground and threw himself backwards, away from him. “Run!” 

His friend got to his feet. “Goro!” he started towards him just as Akechi’s eyes caught sight of the moon in the sky. 

Time was up.

The screaming was what brought him to a grinding halt. Akira watched in horror as his friend’s body twisted and contorted into a new shape. Before long in Goro’s place stood a monstrous creature covered in fur and bearing sharp fangs. 

In an instant the distance that Goro had tried to put between was closed. The beast stood over him and he stood paralyzed. Akira searched wolf’s eyes for anything resembling his friend, the boy he loved, but he saw nothing. This was not Goro, not anymore. 

Was this to be the ruin that man spoke off? No that didn’t sound right. But here it stood. Akira smiled and reached out, touching his hand to creature’s muzzle. “So this is your justice, then?” was the last thing he said as Goro’s claws sank into his abdomen and his jaws clamped down on his head. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written as a "request". If you like my work and would like to "request" from me then please check out my twitter @RyoWei247 where I have my details posted! Thanks for reading!


End file.
